A Hole Lotta Love/Trivia
Trivia *'Strange, but true': The entire plot of the episode has irony within it. Pop did all he could to rescue his beloved son, as he believed that he fell down a hole, and yet, Cub was completely unharmed. However, at the end of the episode, Pop unintentionally causes Cub to fall down for real, which displays that Pop's efforts have gone to waste (a similar occurrence is later seen in Clause For Concern). *The moral of this episode is very similar to the moral of The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *The Cursed Idol is among the items that fall out of Cuddles' trash can. It may have been the cause of Cuddles' death. *'Character revelation': Pop can be impatient, which is shown when he constantly kept sharpening The Mole's pencil every time it broke, speeding up Sniffles' welding, when he pushes everybody into the drill the instant it's complete, and when he began to fight with Sniffles over control of the steering wheel. (This is most likely because he desperately wanted to save Cub) *When the drill machine crashes into the concrete wall, you can see a pentagram. *The noise Cuddles made when he opened the window is the exact same when he rescued Mittens in a tree from Who's to Flame?. *This is one of the few episodes to have a characters corpse resemble an apple. The other times are with Disco Bear in Hello Dolly, Nutty in Party Animal, and Mime in Brake the Cycle. *Lumpy didn't kill or harm anybody in this episode, while still being killed himself. *He is also strangely addicted to beans in this episode, as he is seen eating many cans while the others are building the drill. **It is unknown why there were cans of beans in the drill since Lumpy was the only one eating them and was never involved in the drills construction. *This is the second TV episode to have Mime spend the whole episode running away from a large machine with a pointy tip. The first is As You Wish. *The music playing when Sniffles and The Mole are preparing for the drills trip with Pop getting in the way sounds very similar to music used in A Change of Heart when Lumpy is doing heart surgery on Disco Bear. *Pop is responsible for every death in this episode. *This is one of three TV episodes in which Petunia appears in but Giggles doesn't, the other two being Take a Hike and Wishy Washy. *When Handy was in the tunnel and the drill broke the wall, he clearly said "What the...?". *If Cub survived falling into the well, this episode marks the second time Pop killed another character without killing Cub. The first time is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, this would happen again in Spare Tire and A Handy Nanny. *When Cuddles opened the door and saw Mime, he said "Can/May I help you?". * The way Pop said "Hold on, son!" at the beginning of the episode sounded exactly like the way he said it in Water Way to Go. *Handy, The Mole, and Lumpy die in the same order they did in Concrete Solution, Don't Yank My Chain, and Pet Peeve. *This episode shows that The Mole is left-handed when he works on the drilling map. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Mime's death. *The treads are the only notable part of the drill machine that didn't kill anybody. *When Cuddles looks at the garbage on his front lawn after opening the window, if you look really closely, you can see a severed eye sitting behind The Cursed Idol. **The same eyeball will make a short cameo in A Sight for Sore Eyes. * Several musics are later used in the arcade game, Run and Bun. Cultural References *The episode title A Hole Lotta Love is a reference to the song name Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin. *The scene where Mime survives the facade of a house falling on him and Cuddles (who dies) is reminiscent of Buster Keaton's stunt, in which he too survives a house facade falling on him, which can be seen in the silent film Steamboat Bill Jr. and on a smaller scale in One Week. Superlatives *Cuddles' death is similar to Mime's death in Brake the Cycle and Elephant Balloon Vendor's death in Mole in the City. Continuity *The same skeleton seen in Sea What I Found when the ship is driving out of control underground. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with A Change of Heart and Mime to Five on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was named "Seventh Heaven". Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, The Mole and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Lumpy (Debatably) dies in all three episodes, Cuddles and The Mole die twice, Petunia and Mime die once, and Cro-Marmot survives all three. *Kenn Navarro mentioned that he did Handy's voice in this episode due to Warren Graff being unavailable at the time. *Kenn Navarro's voice is sampled for Cuddles when he looks out the window. *Aubrey Ankrum's voice is sampled for Pop. *In order aired on TV, this is the first episode to be uploaded by Mondo Media to YouTube in HD. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia